


Missing Scene from season 3's - Past and Present

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack & Daniel at it again. LOL!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Scene from season 3's - Past and Present

Setting: This is just after Jack told Daniel he'd be the first to die if Kira  
got her memories back.  
  
Daniel turned around to face him. "Jack, let me make this perfectly clear. I  
know it may be hard for you," he sometimes felt like he was talking to a ten  
year old, "but she is not Linnea! Her name is Kira now." He stepped almost toe  
to toe with the other man. "She has a different perspective on things... a  
different personality. Why can't you leave it at that?"  
  
"Hadante ring any bells for ya, Danny boy?" Jack smirked.  
  
"That was another place and another time." Daniel felt like wiping that smug  
expression off of his best friend's face.  
  
"Three words, Daniel," Jack made air quotes, " _Destroyer of Worlds"_.  
  
"Jack, no one is going to say anything to her about her past. She'll never know.  
Let her live the rest of her life without giving her that extra baggage."  
  
"I don't see how we can, let it go that is. Linnea, er, Kira has been asking  
too many questions and is getting suspicious as it is, Daniel. It's only a  
matter of time."  
  
"FINE! Do what you want to then! You always do. Be a good little solider and  
obey all the rules. Just don't ask me to be a part of it, Jack!"  
  
"Afraid you already are, Daniel. Whether you want to be or not now," he sighed  
in resignation. He should have known that his idea of a little _chat_ would blow  
up in his face. "I just don't want you to get hurt. None of us want to see  
that."  
  
"Little late for that, Jack." Daniel started to walk away from him then stopped  
and glanced back. "Why don't you go away and do what you're best at."  
  
"And what may that be?"  
  
"Shooting people."  
  
The End of the Missing Scene  
  



End file.
